Prior art regulators are configured to intake variable pressure fluid and supply the fluid at a constant pressure. These regulators often intake the variable pressure fluid from a utility line, such as a natural gas utility line. Because the regulators are typically metallic, the regulators are capable of transmitting electrical energy to and/or receiving electrical energy from the utility line. This electrical energy may ignite fluid inside of the regulator and/or the utility line.